


we were the dumb, the wild, the free

by lemon_writes



Series: lemon writes stories based on music bc he's unoriginal [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Matt Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Katt - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rebelfire, also hi im not dead, also hi my name is el now, and im almost 16, and now ive finished high school, babie bois, galaxy garrison era, i finally remembered the password to this account, i havent posted on here since 2018, im the ceo of rarepairs, just boys havin fun, katt vld, so we vibin, vld katt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_writes/pseuds/lemon_writes
Summary: {this is taken from my tumblr bc i needed something to post lmao}anon asked: Can you write something for katt (keith x matt)? Some fluff, maybe from their Garrison days.this is loosely based off the chorus of Little League by Conan Gray:When we were youngerWe didn't know how it would beWe were the dumb, the wild, the freeLittle LeagueAnd when we were youngerWe wore our hearts proud on our sleeveWhy did we ever have to leave?Little League
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: lemon writes stories based on music bc he's unoriginal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112315
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	we were the dumb, the wild, the free

Being roommates with your boyfriend was great. (oh my god they were roommates) It meant being able to cuddle him every night and you don't have to worry about sneaking out of the other’s room and risk getting caught by Iverson, or worse, Shiro. 

When Matt told Keith that he was going to Kerberos, they were both determined to make as many memories as they could. Did this mean sneaking out onto the roof of the Garrison at 3 am? Of course it did.

The first time they snuck out, Matt was apprehensive, but seeing Keith smile made all of his worries melt away. God, he could just stare at Keith all day. His eyes were purple like amethysts and his smile could light up an entire room.

“Matt? You ok, babe?” Keith’s voice broke through Matt’s thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It just seems crazy that we’ve been doing this for so long and by next week, it’ll all be over and I’ll be up there,” Matt replied, pointing upwards. Keith averted his gaze to where Matt was pointing. The sky. Space. Kerberos. 

“Jesus, we really have been doing this for a while. It feels like just yesterday that you told me,” Keith chuckled and reached his hand out to Matt’s, lacing their fingers together. “But, until then, I’m gonna make sure you have the best week of your life.”

The school week went by in a flash and before they knew it, Saturday rolled around and they headed into the local city to just be kids and not have to worry about Kerberos. They spent the entire weekend in the city as Shiro had an apartment there for school breaks and he trusted the two not to wreck it. The weekend consisted of bowling (which Matt won), laser tag, lots of Matt’s favorite food (it was all Japanese food and Keith wasn’t going to complain), and spending far too much money at the arcade. Keith came back to the Garrison with a hippo plushie and Matt came back with a plastic axolotl, to remind him of his last weekend on Earth with his love. 

They lay in bed that night, Matt knowing that it would be the last time he would have Keith in his arms for a while as he was spending the following night with his family. The low glow of their rainbow fairy lights made the boys feel at ease.

“Don’t leave, please. I don’t know how I’ll survive without your hugs,” Keith whispered. It can’t have been later than midnight but time seemed to stop when they were in each other’s arms. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise,” Matt replied, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. This made their noses boop together and they giggled, Matt, admiring how adorable Keith was. 

They could both happily stay that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a part 2 to this where they meet up after what happens at the end of s4??? idk...
> 
> anyway, follow me on tumblr @elwritessometimes and my insta is @lemonboycos


End file.
